fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Ride
Axel Ride is Kamen Rider Mach, the secondary rider in Kamen Rider: Drive. History Past Sometime ago, Axel and Dianca lost their parents, with what's left was their father's memorial on a tree. He had also received a key-operated, musical pocket watch from his mother before she passed away. Since Dianca is the only family member left for him, Axel deeply cared for her. Return to Japan When he return to Japan, he appears to the damaged Mr. Belt, asking rhetorically if Krim has already given up. Axel would then watch from the sidelines, refusing to aid his sister and Drive battling Lupin. It was later revealed that Go had installed a restoration program from the Mach Driver into Mr. Belt, allowing Mr. Belt to be fully operational again. As Mach, Axel would also stay in the sidelines refusing to appear, saving his sister and allowing Dash to defeat the revived Volt Roidmude. Axel would eventually introduce himself in person to Dash, competing with Dash during a case involving a landshark. Despite having a rocky start due to Axel is extremely competitive, Axel becomes Mach and eventually comes to work together with Dash to stop the Roidmudes. Axel eventually learns that his Ride Mach and Chase's Ride Chaser are able to merge into a single unit and alongside Dash and Dianca, they learn that Chase was the original Kamen Rider during Global Freeze. However, Chase was later rebooted with alterations made to him. After the Shift Car Dead Heat was in an operable state and used by Dash, Axel was forced to stop Dash as the Dead Heat form malfunctions. After clashing with Chase once more using Dead Heat for himself, he manages to defeat him causing him to retreat. While Drive fights Chase in a later encounter, Go, encounters both Heart and Medic using Shift Dead Heat. However after Chase utilizes a "Super Heavy Acceleration", Axel sends away Shift Dead Heat to aid Dash, reverting Axel to using the substantially weaker Shift Mach. Later, Chase, under the reprogramming by Medic kidnaps Dianca. Though Dianca is returned to Axel by Chase as his reprogramming becomes undone, he requests that Axel relays a message to the current Drive so that they may have one final showdown. However, Chase was later reprogrammed again. After Chase's "demise" to Dash, Go would become the primary user of Shift Dead Heat while Dash would utilize Shift Formula, even learning to overcome its maxed out Berserk Mode with pure willpower. Personality Unlike Dash, Axel is a much lighter character. He contrasts Dash by being much more sensible and open to the others. He is prone to the occasional wise-cracks but is serious when it's time to work. He's also a bit more laid back than any of the members of Team Drive. Despite his lighter personality, Axel is a bit of a hot-shot and a very stubborn guy and never listens to others. He also doesn't take battles very seriously until the second half of the season, particularly after he finds out his sister is still alive. Despite claiming Dash as a rival in the first place, Axel in the end helps Dash in eliminating Attack Bots. Axel is also easily or usually swayed by girls. Despite this, his habit only happens for one person at a time. Forms Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a Signal Change. These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. Mach can also use Drive's Shift Cars for the same effect through a Tire Change. Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Mach Signal Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the Signal Advent on his right shoulder, which forms along with the suit upon transformation. Since Mach's V-Helm helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the Composite Face Guard part of it can be raised up to reveal the Shutter Face Guard. With this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Fire Technical and Gravity Technical Forms, as well as Type Wild (though not the Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker Forms), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach's default finisher is a Rider Kick, where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. DeadHeat Mach *'Height': 200.5 cm. *'Weight': 107.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.3 t. *'Kicking power': 23.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 36.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.2 sec. Deadheat Mach is Mach's motorcycle and sidecar-based form. Accessed through the Deadheat Shift Car, this form bears the Dead Heat Signal, as well as the Dead Heat Tire Module across Mach's torso. In this form, Mach has greatly increased punching and kicking power, though he loses a bit of his maximum jumping height and running speed as a result. It also allows him to function in a Super Shift field, but with the drawback of his Ability Perimeters being significantly reduced. Deadheat Mach's special ability in this form is being able to enter a state known as Dead Zone, which raises his combat capabilities to an incredible degree. Compared to Heartdrone, Deadheat Mach's Dead Zone ability is superior. However, using this ability can overload Mach's Rider System if the DH Signal's meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Dead Heat Tire Module's treads burst, the operator will lose control over their actions. After Axel restores faith in himself, he is able to control this form's burst state by repeatedly hitting the Boost Igniter until the reading on his DH Signal maxes out, which significantly boosts his stats, making him just as powerful as Drive's Type Formula. He also gained enough power to expel poison from the Shooter Bot's enhanced attacks. If Deadheat Mach initiates a Signal or Tire Change, instead of changing permanently, the DH Signal or Dead Heat Tire Module respectively is briefly replaced with the new Signal or Tire before reverting back to normal, with Mach still gaining the additional powers normally provided by that Signal or Tire. This also includes any Tire Specific Item that comes from a Tire Change. Chaser Mach *'Height': 205.5 cm *'Weight': 98.7 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 25.2 t. *'Kicking power': 30.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 44.3 m. *'Maximum (base) running speed': 100 m. per 2 sec. Chaser Mach is Mach's hybrid form, which is a fusion of himself and Kamen Rider Chaser. Accessed through the Signal Chaser Bike, this form's appearance is a mix of Mach's upper half and Chaser's lower half. To access this form, Mach has to insert Signal Chaser into his Mach Driver Flame after utilizing Signal Mach in a similar manner to how he activates a Signal Exchange Bike. Once initiated, a portion of Chaser's armor parts envelop Mach's body while remnants of his own armor parts are left behind. This form is not listed under Mach's configurations and blueprints for his forms, catching Gold Drive by surprise upon seeing it. In this form, Mach's abilities skyrocket beyond that of the individual abilities of his and Chaser's, allowing him to easily fight and overwhelm Gold Drive whereas even Drive in Type Cruiser and the individual Signal Bike Kamen Riders could not faze him. During the battle against Gold Drive, Chase's Viral Cores assist Mach by allowing him to resist Gold Drive's paralysis. Chaser Mach serves as one of the most powerful forms in the entire Drive series with the strongest punching power. Chaser Mach's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that creates a projection of Kamen Rider Chaser to aid him in the attack. Ride Crosser Ride Crosser is Mach's second hybrid form, accessed through the Ride Crosser Shift Car. This form's Full Throttle finisher is an unnamed Rider Kick that's simillar to Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher, without spinning in the air. Super Dead Heat Super Deadheat Mach is Mach's form accessed through the Shift Viral Core based on Chase's Rhino Super Viral Core. The form is described to be a white version of Super Machine Chaser with Mach's head and Chaser's orange eyes. It is presumed this form's stats exceed that of Chaser Mach, as it was able to fight on par with the Revenger Roidmude, which was said to be far stronger than Gold Drive which Chaser Mach had defeated.